


unexpected meetings

by justjoy



Series: Once Upon A Train Station [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan!POV, Gen, Heiji!POV, I plead authorial powers, Kaito!POV, attack of Murphy's Law, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know who you're going to meet next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part i

**Author's Note:**

> (come say hi on [tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com)!)
> 
> For Crystalscar, who requested Heiji and Kaito.

He walked away from the train station, tugging his baseball cap low with one hand to block the sun's glare while holding his phone in the other.

" – of course I won't – "

A pause, then a snort as the reply came from the other side of the line.

"It's not like I go _looking_ for bodies, ahou! They just – "

The rest of the sentence was lost as the speaker walked straight into another person.

Hattori Heiji scowled as the phone fell to the ground with a clatter, cursing under his breath as he stooped down to pick it up, only for another pair of hands to beat him to it.

Well, at least it was still functioning – Heiji could clearly hear the crackle of Kazuha's voice practically exploding from the thing as the other figure straightened, the light from the screen reflecting off the other's familiar blue eyes as he handed the phone back to its owner –

Wait.

Heiji froze, his phone halfway to his ear, when he realized what he'd just seen.

_What –_

"KUDO?"

* * *

Kuroba Kaito was having a rather good day, as far as things went.

The morning at school had seen a repeat of what had long become routine to most of Class 2-B of Ekoda High School, although admittedly more satisfying than usual due to a brainwave regarding a certain pocket watch and a teddy bear. Rather a cute one too, if he were to say so himself; of course, Kaito had known better than to actually mess with the time on said watch, though.

It was just not worth risking Hakuba's wrath, even for entertainment – annoying as he might be, the detective was definitely worth every ounce of his reputation, and Kaito couldn't be completely sure that he hadn't found out about the magician's utter love for – well, um – _finny_ things.

Whistling absently, Kaito had decided to take a longer route home from school to pick up supplies. One which just happened to pass by the Beika train station.

Which had then led him to this… _fateful_ encounter.

So here he was now, grinning at the momentarily stunned Detective of the West.

For a moment, Kaito was so very sorely tempted to say 'Ladies and gentlemen, showtime!' – out of sheer curiousity at the reaction he would get, mind you, not any intention to declare that he was an internationally-wanted jewel thief.

Dismissing the thought almost immediately ( _might be fun, but having one detective after me is quite enough already, thank you very much_ ), he waved his hand airily.

"Sorry, you must've mistaken me for someone else – Kudo, you said? Would that be the high school detective, Kudo Shinichi? You wouldn't be the first person to make the mistake, then." Kaito shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I must really look like him – wouldn't know, though, since I've never met him before."

Which was technically not a lie, since he hadn't ever seen Kudo Shinichi before.

Well, at least not as Kuroba Kaito, anyway.

He stifled a small chuckle at the thought. _Details, details..._

"My apologies for knocking into you, though," he added as Heiji continued to gape at him, obviously shocked. _Can't blame him, really,_ Kaito thought to himself. The resemblance had surprised him as well, when he'd first dug out a picture of the high school detective after the clock tower heist.

The social niceties apparently cut quite clearly through the Osakan detective's shock, though, as he started abruptly, realized he'd been staring, and nodded sheepishly at Kaito as he lifted his phone again to finish the call.

Grin returning in full force, he flicked his hand in a well-practiced motion, and proceeded to juggle the multicoloured balls that appeared almost as if by magic.

Well, he didn't really have anything better to do now anyway – why not?

* * *

"Jaa, Kazuha! See ya later – _ow_!"

Heiji snapped his phone shut with a click, still wincing slightly at Kazuha's indignant shriek at being cut off abruptly. "Stupid ahou," he muttered, shaking his head.

Beside him, Kudo's doppelganger raised an inquiring eyebrow, taking in Heiji's annoyed countenance – while juggling five balls quite deftly with obvious ease, the detective noted. "Girl trouble?"

He snorted. _As if._ "Nope, just a friend of mine who doesn't know when to stop talking."

"Oh, that kind? Yeah, I know quite a few of them." Then his eyes widened almost comically, as if just realizing something. "Wait, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" The balls disappeared with a fluorish, and the teen turned to Heiji with a small mock bow. "Kuroba Kaito, magician, at your service."

Heiji returned it with a small grin of his own. "Hattori Heiji, detective. Prettty neat things you've got going there, by the way," he added, nodding at the deck of cards that had now appeared from seemingly nowhere, arcing back and forth between Kaito's hands.

"Thanks – you're not too bad yourself, from what I hear," the magician replied. His gaze flickered briefly to Heiji's cap, apparently amused. "Didn't know you were a baseball fan though. Same here."

The detective's eyes lit up at the mention of one of his favourite topics. "Really? Who do you support?"

Kaito grinned.

"The Yoimuri Giants. You?"

Oh, this was going to be _interesting..._


	2. part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know who you're going to meet next.

They had been talking for almost a whole minute when Heiji turned and waved at a figure in the distance – Kaito couldn't see who it was. "Oi, chibi! Over here!"

The magician quirked a small grin. "Do you go around calling all of your friends that, Hattori-kun?"

"Eh?" Heiji looked at him over his shoulder, apparently amused. "You mean 'chibi'? Oh, no, it's just the person I'm meeting today – all big brain and chibi body, eh?"

An irritated mutter came from somewhere behind Heiji, and Kaito noted that it sounded strangely familiar. "I distinctly recall telling you _not_ to call me that, Hattori. Repeatedly."

He racked his brains frantically for the answer, barely hearing Heiji's retort.

The realization of exactly _who_ the voice belonged to dawned on him just as a small figure walked around the detective.

Kaito didn't even need to look – he already knew what he would see.

_Tantei-kun._

Blue eyes met blue.

_Ah, crap._

* * *

It was disconcerting to witness – like seeing double copies of Kudo, really.

Heiji did the necessary introductions hurriedly. "Ku – ah, I mean, Conan-kun, this is Kuroba Kaito. Kuroba, Edogawa Conan."

There was a silence as both newly-introduced people stared at each other.

Despite himself, Heiji found himself explaining, although he wasn't sure if Kudo was actually listening.

"He says he's a magician. Knows quite a few neat tricks too. I just met him here today – bumped into him, actually. Thought that he was you... um, no, I mean your Shinichi-niichan for a moment back there." The Osakan detective laughed awkwardly at his own blunder. "Can't really blame me for that, can you?"

More silence.

Heiji couldn't help but wonder if it meeting your doppelganger was _really_ enough to traumatise someone into silence. Not that they were exactly alike right now...

...but still, it was disconcerting.

* * *

Conan blinked. Once. Twice.

Kaito could practically see it all falling into place in the detective's mind: the magic tricks, the general appearance, and last but certainly not least at all, the strong physical resemblance to one missing Kudo Shinichi.

The smile on his face barely flickered even as he cringed behind his Poker Face. _Damn_.

_You know,_ said the chirpy voice in his mind that sounded suspiciously like the one that suggested some of the more… ah, fancy stunts to pull on Nakamori and his beloved Task Force, _if this were an anime, there should've been something like a 'ding' about now – oh, and the background should cut suddenly to black too, with a white line shooting behind him just for effect –_

He reached over (mentally, of course) and shut the voice up. _Not helping. Think, Kaito_ , think!

Conan was opening his mouth to say something. "K – "

Hurriedly, Kaito reached over and clamped a hand down lightly on the small detective's head, as if feeling around for something. It worked – well, at least he had managed to stop that sentence from going any further, although he was also now on the receiving end of one very annoyed glare.

Plastering a triumphant smile on his face, the magician withdrew his hand, holding out a rose with a flourish. "How about a present, Conan-kun? Look what I found in your hair – it's just like magic!"

The detective's eyes narrowed for a moment before widening back into childish innocence, complete with a completely adorable grin.

Well, at least he supposed it would've been adorable to anyone who wasn't being confronted by the person most likely to put them behind bars.

_Note to self: don't hang around detectives. You never know who's gonna appear next. Like_ another _detective._

Kaito sighed internally.

Well, at _least_ it was turning out to be an interesting day.

* * *

Conan smirked internally. _Oh, so that's how he wants to play it?_

It really hadn't been too difficult to piece together. Plus he'd always had a way of knowing when Kid was anywhere around him; it was one of the few reasons he never took long to figure out Kid's pretence, unless he happened to be disguising as one Kudo Shinichi.

Not that the evidence would be enough to convince any jury on earth – it was altogether rather circumstantial, and probably would've been considered as 'jumping to conclusions', had the situation been any different.

But it wasn't. And since the other party was apparently happy to feign ignorance...

"Nice to meet you too, Kaito-niisan!" he chirped enthusiastically as he accepted the flower – white with a light pink sheen at the edges. A four-leaf clover was entwined around the long, thornless stem. "That was amazing!"

He had the satisfaction of watching Kid – no, _Kaito's_ – face twist rather comically in panic for a second, and he wondered if he himself was wearing what Haibara called his 'evil face'.

Even Hattori was staring at him, bug-eyed.

Conan reasoned (rather logically, in his opinion) that it really _wasn't_ his fault. Given the rather lousy run of mysteries he had been getting recently, this was even better than solving cases or catching criminals – except that it wasn't really all that different, was it?

Fighting down the giggles that threatened to break free, the detective prattled on, seemingly oblivious to the reactions of the two teens. "Well, it _would_ have been, at least, if I hadn't already seen it up your sleeve right before that! Is that really the best one you've got? Although I have to give you points for not crushing the flower petals at all – how did you do that? And did you use ink to dye this one, or was it something else?"

His face split in a huge grin as he finished, unable to contain the triumphant smirk any longer. Oh, but this was _fun_.

Kaito actually looked amused by this point as he bent down and waggled a finger in front of Conan's face. "Now, now, Conan-kun! Like I told you, it's magic. And good magicians never reveal their secrets, do they?"

"But that's a shame, isn't it?" Conan couldn't believe how much he was actually _enjoying_ this. "That means I'll never get to know how Kaitou Kid-san pulls off all the ridiculous tricks at his heists!"

Heiji cut in before Kaito had a chance to reply – which was just as well, Conan noted dryly, as the magician looked rather like he was choking on a fishbone or something.

"Oi, oi! Since when do you ever talk about that stupid, annoying nuisance of a thief, Ku – ah, Conan-kun?"

"Oh, I just happened to think about how I haven't thanked him properly for helping all of us out during the disaster last month – remember the whole business with the airship, Heiji-niichan?" Conan smiled innocently up at the Osakan, who was looking more and more confused with each passing moment. "I would've gone to find him, but I don't know where he lives, and he hasn't had any heists recently, so I haven't even had a chance to see him!"

This time, Kaito beat Heiji to the chase, apparently having rediscovered his voice. "Ah, I'm sure Kaitou Kid already knows that you appreciate his help. He is a magician, after all!" He grinned down at Conan, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"But if you really want to see him in person... well, I'm sure that there'll be another heist soon – maybe Kid's just been busy with something else recently?" he suggested helpfully.

"Thanks for telling me that, Kaito-niichan!" Conan said as he considered this new information for a moment. _Of course – Ran's been busy with her college entrance applications all month. Why didn't I think of that sooner?_

Then another idea struck him.

"Say, Kaito-niichan..."

The magician turned to look at him. "Yes, Conan-kun?"

Conan wondered if this was what it felt like to be evil – maybe he could understand why some people liked it so much.

The small detective grinned. "Want to attend the next Kid heist with me?"

* * *

Heiji shook his head as he watched the pair talk. _I feel like I'm missing something_.

Kaito was now waving his arms in an obvious show of distress. "Ah, no – no, thank you, Conan-kun. I'll go by myself, really!"

"But it'll be fun, Kaito-niichan!" Kudo's expression was almost the same demonic-hellion one that he used when interrogating people. "And you can come with me to catch Kid if you want!"

The magician's expression was quickly passing into one of abject horror. "Really, that won't be necessary, Conan-kun – besides, I'll probably see you there anyway!"

The detective wondered what on _earth_ , precisely, was going on.

_But then again..._

He looked from one person to the other.

_...I don't think I want to know, either_.

* * *

Their... um, _conversation_ was abruptly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

Startled, Conan looked up at his friend, suddenly realizing that he had nearly forgotten his presence for the past minutes.

"I'm supposed to give this to you, Ku – I mean, Conan-kun." Heiji was looking more and more nervous by the moment as he held out a small package. "It's from Kazuha."

His gaze was wary as it shifted from Conan to Kaito and back again. "Um... look, I'll have to leave soon, so I'll just drop by Megure-keibu's to give him some stuff before heading back. So I'll just leave the two of you to talk, ne? I'm sure you guys will get along just fine."

Then he disappeared, faster than a rabbit into a magician's hat.

Conan couldn't hide the small smirk as he watched his friend's back disappear into the crowd. _You have no idea, Hattori._

His gaze travelled back to the magician, still in the Ekoda High uniform. He actually looked slightly repentant – or maybe it was just regret at missing a potential victim for a prank. "Did we really scare him that badly, tantei-kun?"

Beside him, the detective was the very picture of a very small, very... well, _angelic_ angel. "I have no idea, Kaito-niichan!"

Both looked at each other, exchanging innocent looks before breaking out into identical grins.

_No idea at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you spotted the small Movie 14 reference somewhere in there.
> 
> On a somewhat-related sidenote, white roses mean innocence/silence in the Japanese flower language, while pink roses mean trust/confidence and clovers mean luck - other than the obvious relation to Kaito's surname, of course.
> 
> Also, I considered and promptly discarded the idea of including Heiji's accent, because I honestly wouldn't know how to write it properly.


End file.
